Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos
by Ariel de Piscis
Summary: Un sabio dicho dice: "Nadie sabe lo que quiere hasta que lo pierde". Albafika perdió lo que mas amaba y ahora sufre por ello, sin importar cuan lejos este de ella, jamas podrá olvidarla; y desea poder enmendar su error y recuperar aquello que ha perdido. Una pequeña historia acerca de la distancia, al ritmo de la canción One more time, one more chance.


_Este one-shop se ubica durante el gaiden de Manigoldo (otro gaiden que me encanta) inspirado en el video de Cinco centímetros por segundo. Les recomiendo oír la canción mientras leen la historia (por no decir que es una orden) tómenlo con un consejo amistoso, ya que la canción le dará el ambiente que hace falta. _

_La canción es: **One more time, One more chance De Yamasaki Masayoshi**. _

___Si subí esta historia es porque me dio tristeza que quede ahi aplastada, escondidita en un rincón de mi laptop, no es justo, mi hermana la ama y le conmovió mucho. _

_Me siento feliz de publicarlo, ya que con el participé en un concurso de Fanfics y puedo decir con orgullo que ganó el primer lugar._

_**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores, como el gran genio Masami Kurumada-sensei._

* * *

**Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.**

Albafika y Manigoldo se encontraban en la Hermosa ciudad de Venecia, buscando indicios de Nero, o cualquier pista que les ayudara a dar con los Caballeros negros, pero parecía que el Carnaval que se estaba celebrando en ese momento no les ayudaba a averiguar lo que necesitaban, habían muchas personas lo cual les dificultaba el trabajo, bueno quizás solo a uno, a Albafika, su total aberración al contacto con las personas le complicaba el avanzar entre tanta gente, le molestaba el ruido que estos provocaban y se encontraba muy incomodo, de la manera más diplomática que podía apartaba a las personas que se le acercaban demasiado, era una situación muy problemática, estuvo varias veces a punto de perder la paciencia pero no lo hizo, respiraba profundo para calmarse ya que no quería lastimar a esas personas, después de salir de ahí se vengaría de cierto cangrejo que lo había dejado ahí abandonado, el recordar como hace unos minutos lo había dejado "plantado ahí" lo hacía hervir de rabia.

Anduvo un rato mas apartando a las personas y tratando de salir del tumulto de gente, por un instante la escena de si mismo le pareció cómica, y se sonrió a sí mismo, en ese momento su vista se desvió a un par de niños que a lo lejos tomados de la mano cruzaban un puente, se trataba de un niño y una niña, iban vestidos de forma normal, al verlos Albafika recordó cuando de niño él y Ariel siempre iban tomados de la mano, donde quiera que fueran siempre juntos y de la mano, su rostro se torno nostálgico al recordar esos momentos, también recordó con tristeza como un día Ariel tratando de tomarle de la mano él la rechazo con rudeza, esa había sido la primera vez en su vida que la había hecho llorar.

_Ariel y Albafika caminaban rumbo a la Cámara del Patriarca, ya que este último había recibido un llamado del Pontífice, Ariel lo acompañaba detrás de él y se mantenía callada, estaban cruzando la casa de Piscis; Ariel llevaba rato mirando detalladamente la mano de Albafika que se mantenía abierta, vestida con la armadura de piscis al igual que su cuerpo entero y en un acto de impulso ella estiró la mano para tomarla, a penas sintió el rose Albafika apartó su mano con un manotazo usando su capa, se giro hacia ella que se había quedado sorprendida por el gesto y la miro con enojo y frialdad:_

— _¡¿Qué haces?, ¿estás loca?! ¡No me toques! En tu vida vuelvas a tomarme de la mano, no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, nunca ¿entendiste? ¡NUNCA! —Exclamó Albafika furioso._

_Ella solamente lo miró entristecida y con los ojos llorosos, estaba a punto de llorar lo cual lo hizo enojar aun más, así que simplemente le dio la espalda y siguió caminando, apenas pudo escuchar los sollozos que Ariel comenzó a emitir, la miró de reojo y vio que había bajado la cabeza y apretaba los puños, también vio como las lagrimas caían al suelo, sintió una amarga culpa, la había hecho llorar, pero simplemente siguió su camino dejándola atrás…_

Su mente se había ido hacia aquel recuerdo que no notó como un hombre, con una guitarra en la espalda se hallaba a 2 metros de donde él estaba y lo miraba con detenimiento, el hombre era joven, alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, vestía una camisa blanca manga larga de botones abrochados hasta el antepenúltimo que revelaba una playera verde que estaba debajo de dicha manga larga y pantalones marrón claro, Albafika salió de sus pensamientos y se topó con la mirada del hombre, se miraron por unos segundos, Albafika lo miró con recelo y el otro con tristeza, como si supiera de sus sufrimientos; recostado en una pared, el hombre saco su guitarra y comenzó a tocar:

_¿Cuánto más tengo que perder,_

_para poder perdonarme _

_y hacer que mi corazón sea perdonado?_

_¿Cuánto dolor tengo que vivir,_

_para encontrarte nuevamente_

_y poder estar contigo de nuevo?_

_¿Cuánto he de seguir así?_

_Para volver a verte._

La melodía se escuchaba tranquila pero a la vez muy triste y Albafika aunque no sabía mucho de música pensó que era muy hermosa pero melancólica, no sería una canción que Ariel escucharía, su mente divago en ella por unos momentos.

_Una vez más, nos encontramos perdidos tú y yo._

_Una vez más, recuerdo el día en que me enamore de ti._

_Y cuando perdíamos el tiempo en tonterías._

_Cada vez que peleábamos_

_siempre era el primero en ceder,_

_tu naturaleza egoísta_

_me hacia amarte aun mas_

_Una oportunidad más, mis recuerdos me retienen aquí._

_Una oportunidad más, no se a donde ir y así._

_No puedo elegir mi siguiente destino._

Muchas personas lo voltearon a ver y se acercaron para escuchar la canción, mientras le arrojaban al estuche monedas, dejándole el camino libre al peli celeste, quien dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí, la canción le trajo muchos recuerdos y sentimientos que lo abordaron con mucha fuerza ya que recordó a su querida Ariel que llevaba tiempo de desaparecida y sin saber de ella, y la canción describía a la perfección los sentimientos que le hacían sentir la ausencia de su querida amiga.

_Siempre estoy buscando_

_ver tu silueta en algún lugar,_

_en las ventanas de las casas,_

_a lo largo del sendero;_

_aunque soy consciente_

_de que no tienes por qué estar aquí,_

_aun sabiendo que juntos no podremos estar._

_Si mi deseo se hiciera realidad,_

_estaría contigo en estos momentos_

_no habría nada que no pudiera hacer,_

_lo dejaría todo por ti._

_Te abrazaría con todo mí ser_

La música se empezaba a sonar cada vez más lejana pero la letra seguía escuchándose haciéndolo sufrir mas y pensar aun mas en ella, al dar un par de pasos más, aun andando en la luna no vio como un joven de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, que caminaba acompañado de otra encapuchada con un manto gris claro, pasaron junto a él en dirección contraria, haciendo que el brazo del pelinegro y el de Albafika se rozaran lo suficiente como para sentir una especie de descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo y el de él, el músico miró la escena, sonrió con suficiencia y siguió cantando.

_Si tan solo quisiera evitar la soledad…_

…_estaría bien con cualquiera._

_Pero así como en esta noche,_

_en que Las estrellas parecen caer…_

…_no puedo mentirme a mí mismo._

_Y una vez más, a estación cambia junto con el viento._

_Y una vez más, nos encontramos perdidos tú y yo._

Albafika se paró en seco, totalmente desconcertado, sintió su presencia y el aroma de ella, así como esa descarga en su cuerpo, sensación que solo Ariel hacía sentir al pisciano, lentamente se giró para verla detenidamente, la joven vestía un sobretodo negro, pantalones del mismo color y botas parecidas a las que el usaba de color café; además de que la otra joven encapuchada la tomaba por el brazo como si fueran pareja, lo cual le hizo pensar que quizá la chica fuera un hombre, pero seguía dudando ya que el aroma era idéntico al de Ariel, confirmó sus dudas cuando se detuvieron a escuchar la canción, la joven encapuchada le arrojo una moneda pero la otra tomando una rosa blanca en mano, la olfateo y la depositó en el estuche del músico, con lo cual Albafika dedujo que realmente se trataba de ella, cuando los jóvenes reanudaron su camino dirigiéndose hacia el puente, al también inició su camino. Mientras tanto el músico con júbilo seguía cantando:

_Siempre estoy buscando_

_que tu figura aparezca en algún lado_

_al caminar por las calles,_

_en medio de mis sueños_

_aunque estoy consciente_

_de que nunca te encontrare ahí._

_Si un milagro sucediera,_

_quisiera mostrártelo_

_mostrarte un nuevo mañana_

_y decirte el "te amo" que_

_nunca pude decirte._

Al decir esta última frase el músico le dedicó una mirada significativa al peliceleste quien se percato de ello y vio al músico hacer una seña hacia donde la joven estaba, Albafika sintió como si le dijera que era Ariel y acelero el paso para alcanzarlas.

_Recuerdos de aquellos años_

_giran y dan vueltas en mi cabeza._

_Latidos que desaparecen_

_y mi corazón se detiene._

_Siempre te estoy buscando_

_y que tu figura aparezca en algún lado,_

_en el amanecer de esta ciudad,_

_donde yo te conocí._

_aunque soy consciente_

_de que yo nunca te encontrare ahí._

Las chicas vieron de reojo como Albafika las seguía, decidieron salir de inmediato de ahí y aceleraron el paso, a lo cual el pisciano salió disparado dispuesto a alcanzarlas, ambas estaban en el puente intentando cruzar pero fueron detenidas por unas personas disfrazadas que cruzaban y les impidieron el paso, la encapuchada vio como Albafika se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde ellas estaban; el músico se irguió y con la guitarra en mano siguió tocando, dirigiéndose hacia el puente para ver lo que iba a suceder:

_Si mis sueños se hicieran realidad_

_ahora mismo estaría en donde tu estas;_

_lo dejaría todo solo por... volverte a ver_

_Siempre estoy buscando_

_fragmentos tuyos en algún lado:_

_en las tiendas, en las posadas,_

_aunque se perfectamente_

_que nunca estarás ahí._

Por acto de milagro las jóvenes cruzaron el puente y dieron unos pasos de ventaja, Albafika estaba cerca pero fue detenido por un grupo de personas que cruzaban en dirección apuesta y se detuvo por unos instantes, vio como las jóvenes se alejaban, al verse atrapado y muy desesperado, no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de la persona que tanto anhelaba ver, el músico seguía tocando y miró con alegría como la pelinegra se detuvo unos segundos ante la mirada expectante de la otra y de los que estaban también ahí, el músico pensó que quizás ahora si esos dos podrían reencontrarse.

_Si lo milagros existieran_

_ahora mismo te podría ver,_

_te mostraría un nuevo amanecer,_

_la persona en la que me he convertido_

_y decirte lo mucho que te amo__._

_Siempre término buscando que tu sonrisa,_

_se aparezca en algún lugar,_

_aunque soy consciente_

_de que nunca te voy a encontrar ahí;_

_aun sabiendo que tu y yo_

_juntos nunca podremos estar._

La joven escuchaba la canción con detenimiento y pudo sentir que la letras expresaban con exactitud los sentimientos de ella y los de Albafika, ante tales emociones que se apoderaron de ella apretó los puños y trato de luchar contra ellos, pero perdió y no pudo contenerse, así que con lentitud comenzó a voltear el rostro, estaba a punto de girarlo por completo, cuando un grupo de gente se atravesó con mascaras, atuendos del carnaval, carretas enormes adornadas de telas y con figuras de rostros enigmáticos típicos de la celebración; caminaban en silencio ya que solo transportaban las carretas para llevarlos a la plaza al evento principal; lo que solo fue un par de minutos se hicieron eternos para Albafika y el músico que miraba la escena seguía tocando.

_Si nuestras vidas se pudieran repetir_

_créeme que a tu lado por siempre estaría._

_No deseo nada más, solo poder estar contigo_

_y decirte lo mucho que te amo,_

_porque en mi vida_

_para mí no existe nada más importante que tu._

El tumulto de gente se comenzaba a ir y Albafika esperaba que ella siguiera ahí, con las manos en forma de puños se paró en el centro del puente a esperarla pero desafortunadamente ella y la otra chica ya se habían ido, con gran decepción y tristeza bajo la cabeza ahogando las lagrimas que pidieron salir de sus ojos pero las reprimió con todas sus fuerzas, luego colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y dio media vuelta para irse, mostrando una sonrisa cálida en el rostro se giró para mirar el espacio vacío donde estuvo Ariel.

El músico tocaba las notas finales dirigiéndose de nuevo a su lugar para recoger su ganancia, tomó la rosa entre sus manos y Albafika se volteó a verlo, este lo miró muy abatido y Albafika sacó una rosa roja de su bolsillo, depósito la rosa en el estuche, le sonrió al músico y le dijo:

—Gracias— Agradecimiento que el músico devolvió con un asentimiento.

—Esta no será la última vez que la veras, eso te lo aseguro—Dijo con seguridad y con una sonrisa cargada de sorna que le recordó al Cangrejo y las cuentas pendientes que tenia con él.

Sin decir más partió, dejando al músico solo, quien guardó su guitarra, el dinero y tomó ambas rosas en su mano derecha para olerlas y emprender su camino de regreso, pensando que quizás por fin había encontrado a la persona a quien le había escrito aquella canción, que una noche sin más surgió de su mente así como la imagen de esos dos jóvenes.

—Creo que esta canción es para ustedes y no la cantare para nadie mas— Decía mientras caminaba por las calles de Venecia con las rosas en su mano, perdiéndose entre las personas.

_**¿Sabías que son Cinco centímetros por segundo… **_

…_**la velocidad a la que caen los pétalos del Árbol de Cerezo?**_

_**De cierto modo me recuerda mucho a la nieve…**_

Fin.

* * *

_Para el personaje del músico, no sé qué decir, se me ocurrió ya que necesitaba una excusa para usar la letra y la canción, pero díganme, ¿les gusto la canción? esta es una versión mía que hice combinando las estrofas de diferentes traducciones (tengo como 3)._

___Gracias por leer._


End file.
